


A Little Dance With The Devil

by RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Groping, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, reluctant Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt I received from a user named Marr, a couple days ago. When Jim and Harvey pay a visit to Paul Cicero in hopes of finding his son, Jerome Valeska, they find Mr. Cicero dead, and after Harvey is incapacitated by a knockout gas and Jim is left inebriated, the detective and the ginger haired teen, find themselves alone and things get a little interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marr, thanks for the prompt. It was a good idea and I hope you like it.

Jim Gordon is a respectable man. He's smart, driven, and honest . He has integrity and morals. He's GCPD's finest, but even the greatest of men, are still in fact men- human with selfish needs just like the rest of us. Jim may have always had the best of intentions, but we all know which road was paved with those. Jim Gordon was no match for the handsome, charming, ginger haired maniac, Jerome Valeska.

The detective and troubled teen first met when Lee and Jim attended Haly's Circus together and Jim had to break up a fight between the Flying Grayson's and the Lloyd's over a snake dancer named Lila Valeska. Her son, Jerome was distraught over this and of course Jim had to come to the rescue. 

He took the boy for a walk, and gave him a little pep talk, trying to cheer him up. Typical Jim, but the fact that Jerome was a very handsome young man, certainly didn't hurt. 

Jim considered himself straight, since he had only ever been with women, but every once in a while he'd find himself checking out another guy and wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Well, Jerome was definitely one of them.

He had these really deep, sad eyes. Jim could feel himself getting lost in them while the two were sitting under the stars having their man to man conversation.

Not too far into it, Jim found himself putting his arm around the boy, patting him on the back, offering him any sort of comfort he could. Jerome put his head on the detectives shoulder and looked up at him with those big, green eyes, and both men leaned in and just as their lips were about to meet, Jim's cell phone rang. He thought about ignoring it, but with him being a detective, that wasn't a great idea. Needless to say, the kiss never happened which Jim would later be grateful for.

Jim's feelings about the ginger haired boy would soon change after finding out he had brutally murdered his own mother, and after Jerome, along with the other Maniax, shot up the precinct, killing nine police officers and the commissioner, Jim had nothing but hatred for Jerome and he was not going to take that lying down. Now he was out for blood. He was determined to bring the maniacal teen to justice, even if it killed him. Now he just had to find him.

One would think that a red haired psycho with a crazy laugh, whose picture was all over the news, wouldn't be too difficult to find. Well, you'd be wrong. He had help from the unidentified man he was working for, and police were left scratching their heads, unable to locate the mad man.

After days of searching, the detectives finally got a lead. Alvarez got a hold of the circus manager who informed him that Jerome's father, Paul Cicero; a blind fortune teller, had left the circus and stayed in Gotham, and they got an address. 

Jim and Harvey jumped in the car and hauled ass to Cicero's apartment building, hoping to find the elusive teen, but they weren't counting on it.

******

"GCPD! Jim called out knocking on Cicero's door, Harvey right by his side.

There was no answer, so Jim knocked a little louder. " GCPD! Mr. Cicero, it's detective Gordon. We need to speak with you about your son."

Still no answer. Jim looked at Harvey and shrugged before, trying once more. "Mr. Cicero!"

Suddenly they heard a strained groan and the sound of footsteps running. They drawled their weapons and with one swift kick from both of them, the door busted open.

As they entered the apartment they found Cicero's limp body, tied to a chair. Someone had driven a knife into the old man's left eye and Jim was pretty certain who that someone was.

Jim looked over the apartment for any sign of life, and noticed the window had been left open. He ran toward it, while Harvey stood over the dead blind man, looking him over. He raised a brow when he noticed a jar on Cicero's lap, with his hand carefully placed over it. Curious, he moved the dead man's away, to examine it further. 

He heard a strange hissing noise as a blue gas was emitted through the air, and before Harvey he realized what was happening, he passed out and hit the floor with a thud.

"Harvey!" Jim shouted. He put a handkerchief over his nose and mouth, and ran to his partner's aid. He somehow managed to drag Harvey's limp body out of the apartment and into the hallway. 

Jim felt his head spin as the gas took over his senses, causing him to fall back, smack against the wall, sliding down onto the floor.

Now Jim lie semiconscious in the hallway, woozy and dazed. The sound of someone whistling Pop Goes The Weasel rang in his ears and he squinted his eyes trying to make out who was there. His vision was a little blurred but he could see a slim figure with bright red hair strutting towards him and he knew it was none other than the leader of the Maniax himself, Jerome Valeska.

"Jimbo…. old pal…. Boy that gas sure packs a wallop, huh?"  
Jerome squatted down next to the seemingly inebriated detective.   
"We have got to stop meeting like this" said Jerome, shaking his head. He brushed the side of the older man's cheek with the back of his hand. "I must say Jimmy, you do look really handsome today, all sprawled out on the floor….vulnerable and helpless. It's a good look for you, Jimbo."

Jim glared up at the kid with an unrelenting anger in his eyes. If looks could kill, than Jerome Valeska would most certainly be a goner.

"Don't look at me like that, Jimmy. You used to like me, remember? Oh, you didn't forget about the time we first met did ya?"

Jim sneered, remembering the moment they shared. He had never told anyone about that night. It was a dirty little secret between him, Jerome, and God. Jerome how ever, took great satisfaction in throwing that moment of weakness in Jim's face.

"Call me crazy… but I think this might be a good opportunity for us to finish what we started. You may hate me now, but let's face it Jimbo….you find me attractive. Deny it all you want but we both know it's true."

Jim knew it was true- all of it. He was attracted to Jerome and he did in fact also hate the boy.

The red haired man leaned down closer, placing his lips gently to the older man's, but Jim wasn't having it. He bit down hard on the boy's bottom lip, getting a taste of blood before Jerome pulled away, with his hand over his mouth.

Jerome, laughed and licked the blood off his lips. "Wow, Jimmy. That was kinky.….Me likey. I like it rough too, Jimmy." Jerome grabbed Jim by the collar with one hand, and slapped him across the face with the other, before letting go of his shirt, causing Jim to hit the back of his head on the hard floor.

Jim groaned as the aching pain shot through his skull, he grabbed the side of his stinging cheek and was starting to regret that little stunt.

"You see how that works, Jimmy? You get rough with me, I get rough back. Capiche?"

Jim looked up and nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. I think if you'd just lie still and let this long awaited kiss, take place, you'd probably find it quite enjoyable. So let's give it another try, huh? You're in no condition to fight me, Jim."

Jerome leaned down over his detective and once more touched his lips to his. Jim knew fighting him was no use. He could never win, he just didn't have the strength. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, letting the boys warm tongue inside.

The boy's lips were full and soft, just like he thought they would be when they first met and much to his chagrin, he felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach as Jerome's tongue explored his mouth. Jim didn't want to, but he was enjoying it. A little part of him- a part he made sure to push down, deep inside the darkest depths of his soul, had wanted this all along, and now it was finally happening.

The effects of the gas were starting to wear off, and Jim managed to throw his arms around Jerome's shoulders, and let out a soft moan as he touched tongues with the maniacal teen. He grabbed onto the boy's red, pomaded hair and yanked which didn't seem to have any negative effect on the boy. It seemed to just egg him on.

The two men heaved and writhed around on the floor, panting and groaning into each other's mouths, and before long, the tingle Jim had felt in his stomach, had moved down a little further south. He groaned as his cock sprang to life, making his pants uncomfortably tight. He started to thrust his hips up trying desperately to bring his groin physical contact.

Jerome could see the want in the older man's eyes-feel the heat radiating from the hard body beneath his. Jim's yearning need for more contact was evident, and a pleased grin crossed the maniacal teen's face when he looked down and saw the detectives cock, straining painfully against the tight pants. He untucked Jim's shirt and slid his hands up inside, running them up and down the detectives bare chest and stomach.

Jim groaned as the younger man toyed with him. Touching the older man teasingly but refusing to touch the one place Jim really needed him to.

Jerome relished in the satisfaction of witnessing this cop- the cop who swore to bring him to justice- the same cop that hated his guts, come undone for him willingly.

He looked down on the flustered, panting man whose legs he was straddling. Those blue eyes that always looked at him with distain and bitterness, were now closed - fluttering in ecstasy at his touch.

He was bound and determined to make his detective work really hard if he wanted Jerome to relieve him of that aching erection.

The knowledge of that power - the power he had over Gotham's most upstanding officer, made his own cock grow hard and his pants grow tighter. Oh the plans he had in store for this man beneath him.

"Jerome…" Jim panted needily. His erection was growing more and more painful with every second. It was too much to bear, and in a desperate attempt for some relief, he tried to reach down into his pants, but Jerome quickly interceded, slapping his hand away. He pressed his gun to the side of Jim's face.

"Uh, uh, uh…. I won't allow you to touch yourself. The only pleasure you'll be getting will be coming from me."

"You know that this…." Jim started but spaced out for a moment, still a little hazy. "This compliance is just a side effect from the gas. There is no way, I could ever feel anything for an unimaginable monster like you."

Jerome was not surprised at all that Jim would say whatever he had to, to help him sleep at night. After all, his detective held his integrity high, and his morals even higher. But all his future plans for his detective, went against everything Jim stood for. Which of course, made it all the more exciting.

Jim groaned, and grabbed onto the boy's jacket, his cock still aching for release. Jerome laughed, taking a sick pleasure in his detective's dying need for friction - the friction Jerome himself was denying him.

"Alright, Jimmy. Enough is enough. I'm gonna reward you now for being such a good boy."

Jerome reached down and cupped the older man's cock, squeezing and rubbing it through his pants. Physically, Jim was in heaven but emotionally, he had slipped into the seventh circle of Hell. That wicked hand was finally giving him the contact he'd been aching for.

The boy sped up, applying an overly rough pressure to his detective's cock. He would not allow Jim to cum right now. Maybe another time in another place, but not right now. Always leave them wanting more.

Lost in a daze, Jim didn't even notice the younger man lean in closer, until soft, red locks touched his right cheek.

"Well, that's about enough of this foolishness." Jerome said.

Jim scrunched his nose up, confused, but before he could say a word, the younger man interrupted him.

"Save those empty words for some other day, and some other person…." Jerome whispered. "Cause next time we meet…. I will make you scream, and those screams will be genuine - I can promise you as much." Jerome said as he got up to leave.

Jim couldn't believe the nerve….this guy kisses him, gets him hard, doesn't even bother to finish him, and now he assumes that Jim would meet up with him to do this again?

Suddenly the ginger haired boy stopped and turned back around, walking back up to the older detective on the floor.

"Oh, and just so you know…. I mean I'm no scientist or anything, but I'm pretty sure that knock out gas does not make you horny. I've been knocked out by it before, and the only thing I felt was woozy. I certainly didn't suddenly have an attraction to anyone I hated before hand." Jerome said with a shrug. 

Jim's mouth fell open as he came to the realization that he had no excuse for his despicable actions.

A wicked grin slowly spread over the handsome ginger's face, as he watched the moral detective struggle with the reality of what just took place.

"So all that bullshit, you gave me earlier was just a lie you were telling yourself, so you can live with what happened. You shouldn't lie to yourself like that, Jimbo. It's bad for your morals." Jerome said. Oh, and one more thing…" He leaned in close, lips practically touching his detective's ear. "If you dream of me tonight, just remember I like it rough."


	2. Comfortably Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his last run in with Jerome, Jim can't get him out of his head, and he's having a hard time dealing with it. He can't understand how he could lust after such a monster. A week later the two meet again, and Jim makes some questionable choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I had to write another chapter for this one. This fic has always been my favorite, and it needed to be explored further. Hope you enjoy, ficcers ;)

Jim didn't know what he was thinking. How could he possibly be lusting after that little maniac after what he had done? That was a question he'd been asking himself for a week now.

The last time the two crossed paths in the hallway of Paul Cicero's apartment building, they had…a little moment I guess you could say. Some kissing and groping, which ended abruptly with Jerome leaving Jim blue balling and still incapacitated from the knock out gas, the kid had planted on his dead father's body. Before the kid walked away, he knelt down and whispered these chilling words into the detective's ear… "The next time we meet…. I will make you scream, and those screams will be genuine - I can promise you as much."

Now Jerome had been haunting the older man's dreams ever since. The normally rational and moral man, had been anything but, lately and it gutted him. The kid he was having inappropriate thoughts about, was not only a cold blooded killer, but he and the MANIAX had mercilessly murdered commissioner Essen and nine of his fellow officers.What was wrong with him? How could he? He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Poor Jim had been blue balling all week. He couldn't bring himself to jerk it while thinking of Jerome, and he knew if he tried to think about something or someone else, eventually the kid would creep into his thoughts and then, there goes that.

The detective was getting real tired of cold showers and whiskey. He started to worry that the only way he was going to get the boy out of his system was to give in and fuck the kid. To a man like Jim, that just wasn't an option. He'd never be able to live with himself. He was already feeling horrible enough about making out with the homicidal teen as well, as allowing him to grope him. How was he going to feel, if the boy actually made him cum - if he made the boy cum - if he penetrated him and became one with him - with that monster.

Then again, he wasn't feeling super great without fucking the boy either. It seemed poor Jim was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't. This was definitely a no win predicament he'd gotten himself into. Now all he could do, was take it day by day and keep himself as busy and distracted as possible. 

Today, the detective was headed for the gym, like he always did on his days off, and hopefully he could get rid of some of this unwelcome tension and stress. His gym was pretty close to his apartment, so he put on his gym shorts and t-shirt and decided to walk over.

The building was already in his view when he saw what he was pretty sure was a red haired boy dressed in black, out of the corner of his eye. It couldn't be, could it? The detective had no choice but to stop dead in his tracks and turn around to look at him.

"Son of a bitch." The detective muttered to himself when he saw, the red haired psychopath he'd been thinking about all week, standing in front of a hotel across the street. The kid flashed that signature grin, waved at Jim, and ran inside the hotel lobby.

Now, the detective had a choice. He could ignore the kid and go to the gym like he planned, he could get on his phone and alert the entire GCPD of the man at large's whereabouts, or he could follow the boy into the hotel, which of course is exactly what Jerome wanted.

Jim pulled his phone out and stared down at it for a moment. He swallowed hard and watched his hand tremble while holding the device that could put an end to this madness in a matter of minutes, and he could go home a hero and go on with his life - a life never knowing the pure unadulterated bliss of having what could very easily be the best sex of his life with the object of his darkest desires.

"Damn." He put his phone back in his pocket and darted across the street. He got inside the lobby and looked around everywhere, but no sight of Jerome, so he approached the bald man running the front desk.

"Excuse me… did you see a young man, eighteen, bout five eleven, red hair, big grin?"

"Oh yes sir. He's expecting you. He said a blonde man would come in asking about him, and he asked me to give you this." The man behind the desk handed Jim a room key. "Room 1104 sir."

The detective took the key from the desk clerk, and against his better judgement headed towards the elevator, thus plunging himself down the rabbit hole.

Jim stood outside the door for a moment and took a deep breath, before sliding the card into the slot, and opening the door with a click. He looked around the dark room - his heart pounding in his chest - almost ringing in his ears, and he nearly jumped ten feet when the heavy hotel door slammed shut behind him, and before he could even comprehend what just happened, he heard that all too familiar cackle fill the room, making his blood run cold.

Jim looked up and realised it was coming from the chair in the corner by the window. How be didn't notice the kid sitting there a moment ago was beyond him.

"Jimbo…you made it." The kid grinned widely - beaming with delight. 

The older man just remained quiet. He backed up against the door, immediately second guessing his decision to come up here. Jim was a detective, and ex military. He was brave and tough, but he had to admit, he was a bit scared right now. He was unarmed and in a dark hotel room with Gotham's most wanted criminal. A man that murdered his own mother, threw six innocent men off a rooftop, tried to burn a bus full of cheerleaders to death, slaughtered ten police officers, and then murdered his father. The kid was just a bit intimidating.

"Well, then… what do you say in a minute here, I put on some music and you in me are gonna move some furniture around. You know what I'm sayin?" The teen winked and clicked his tongue. "But first, if you'd indulge me, in a few questions, that'd be great."

Jerome patted the bed next to him for the detective to sit down. Jim knew he couldn't show fear, no matter how scared he really was. He had to be confident and unmoved. He walked right over and sat down across from the teen, wearing his best poker face.

" So…." Jerome started as he leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his thighs. "Last time we met, I was a bit of a dick. Ya know..leaving you hanging like that. However I had my reasons. So I guess my question would be…. Did it work? You been thinking of me all week, Jimmy.? Answer honestly. We're gonna have to build up a trust if we're gonna be rolling around naked in a bed together, don't ya think?"

Jim smirked, feeling a little awkward. He wasn't used to discussing sex before it happened. Usually it would just start with a kiss and end up in the bedroom. It was a little strange for him, but then again nothing about this situation was normal.

"Yes." The detective answered still feeling a little uncomfortable about the question.

Jerome smirked and cocked an eyebrow up at the older man. "Okay….my next question would be…. Did you do anything about it?"

The detective squinted his eyes and looked at the kid sideways. "I'm sorry?"

Jerome rolled his eyes and huffed. "Did you take care of the problem. Ya know…" The kid stopped for a moment to make an obscene gesture by moving his cupped hand up and down over his lap. "Did you jerk it?"

Jim cleared his throat, and it was pretty obvious he was a little uncomfortable. "No." The older man shook his head.

A very pleased grin made its way across the handsome teen's face. "Good. Me neither. You know what that means…." The boy started as he stood up and crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees toward his detective. He got right up in the older man's face. "A weeks worth of built up tension."

Jim kept his poker face. Appearing unfazed by the aggressive and intimidating teen. Jerome pulled his phone out of his pocket and skimmed through his playlist. He set the phone down on the dresser and Jim immediately recognized the song. Goodbye Horses by Q-Lazarus. God, that was so Jerome. He would pick a song from a movie with Hannibal Lector. However it was a very sensual song, and did fit the moment.

"You told me….I seen the rise, but……it always falls. I seen them come, I seen them go. He said…All things pass into the night. And I said….oh no sir, I must say you're wrong. I must disagree. Oh no sir, I must say you're wrong. Won't you listen to me."

It was hard to hear that song without seeing Buffalo Bill prancing around naked in front of a video camera, but when Jerome began nipping at his neck and he got a whiff of the kid's subtle yet wonderful smelling body wash, the red haired teen and the tingling sensation forming in between his legs, was now the only thing he could think about.

Jerome pushed his detective to lean back on the headboard, and crawled into his lap, before pulling his blade out of his back pocket and putting it underneath Jim's chin. The sting of the cold blade poking into his flesh made the older man hiss and as much as he tried not to let it show, he was a wee bit nervous now.

"What's wrong, Jimmy? You're not scared of a little knife play are ya? You know, nobody ever said a dance with the devil would be easy. If you're not up for it, you can walk right out that door, and go back to your boring, goody two shoes life. Fine with me."

"I'm fine right here, thanks." Jim smiled, keeping up that poker face. He reached down and tried to remove his shirt, but the boy pressed the blade of the knife harder against his neck.

"Uh, uh, uh." Jerome wiggled his index finger at the detective. "That's my job. I'll undress you. And I want you to know, that no matter what goes on in here today…. I'm the boss." The psychotic teen got right in the older man's face - their noses almost touching. "Comprende?"

Jim nodded his head, staring into the kid's cold, green eyes. Jerome set his knife down, and grabbed the bottom of the detective's shirt, and pulled it up - the older man raised his arms up, and the boy slipped it over his head, and tossed it to the floor.

Jerome bit his lip, smirking and looking very pleased with the chiseled, bare chest in front of him. He picked his knife back up, and placed it just under Jim's Adam's apple, and slowly but carefully, drug it all the way down the older man's chest - Jim moaning as the cold blade lightly grazed his skin and found its way to his belly button. 

The sensation of the sharp blade, mixed with the feeling of knowing any second, the murderous teen could turn on him, and tear him to shreds, was surprisingly arousing and Jim felt his cock spring to life and pitch a rather noticeable tent in his shorts.

Jerome ran his tongue over his teeth, grinning when he saw the affect his unconventional foreplay, had had on his detective. "Kiss me." The teen purred. Jim didn't hesitate. He crashed his lips to the younger man's, causing their teeth to clank together. They moaned into each others mouths, through the passionate, rough kiss. 

Jerome broke away and brought the blade the rest of the way down the older man's lower stomach, and turned the knife sideways - running it over the hard bulge in his detective's shorts.

Jim let out a loud groan and his eyelids fluttered as the tingly sensation swept over his wanting cock. It was déjà vu - being teased mercilessly by the kid while his cock throbbed underneath his tight clothing, yet again.

The kid gave another wicked grin, bringing the blade back up to Jim's collarbone, and the detective felt a sharp pain, right above his shoulder, and he looked down and realised the boy had actually cut him. Blood pooled over the wound and before the older man could even say a word, he suddenly felt a wet slimey warmth run over the cut and realised Jerome was running his tongue over it - lapping up his blood like it was the most natural thing in the world, then proceeding to wrap his lips around the gash and suck, causing the older man to hiss again, as the sting of the suck hit him.

Jim realized just exactly how far in over his head he was, when he felt the kid's erection rubbing up against his inner thigh. The sight and taste of the blood, had gotten the boy hard, and if the older man wasn't nervous before, he was now. However he felt it was far too late to turn back now, nor did he really want to. 

The detective was painfully hard, and desperately needed a release - a release that only Jerome Valeska himself could deliver. Not Jim's own hand, nor anyone else. He wanted the kid, and he wasn't leaving that room until he got what he came for.

When the boy had lapped up any remaining blood drops from his detective's shoulder, he slipped off his own shirt, and unzipped his pants, to give his fully erect cock some room to breathe.

Jim couldn't help but stare for a moment, at how good the kid looked. Who knew, the circus performer was hiding a chiseled chest and a six pack underneath those clothes. 

God, his erection grew more painful with every passing second. He was going to lose his mind if he didn't put it inside the kid soon.

Jerome must have been feeling the same way because he suddenly crawled out of his detective's lap, and ran into the bathroom, reappearing with one of those travel sized bottles of lotion in his hand. He pulled his pants and boxers down, and quickly shimmied out of them.

He walked over to the detective and grabbed him by the hips, slipping his fingers into the elastic of the older man's shorts, Jim lifting his hips while the boy slid them down along with his boxers, and tossed them to the floor.

"Sit up. Your back flat against the headboard." The younger man commanded, and his detective obeyed. 

Jerome crawled back into his lap and squeezed out some lotion onto his hand, before running his lotioned hand, up and down Jim's throbbing erection, eliciting another moan from the older man.

The kid's ass was so close, yet so far. Jim was so distracted by his cock growing tighter and tighter with every second that passed, that he felt like he couldn't breathe and of course the kid was loving it, like a predator that plays with its food before biting its head off.

"Okay, okay, Jimmy. You've been a such a good sport. I guess you've earned your release." Jerome grabbed his knife once more and placed it against his detective's throat one again. "You better not, cum before me, old man. You are not allowed to cum, until you feel my jizz hit your stomach, understand?" Jim nodded his head cooperatively. I'm the boss, remember? Say it." Jerome growled, running the edge of the blade over his detective's Adam's apple.

"You're the boss." Jim whispered.

"That's a good boy." The kid patted the top of Jim's head like he would a dog that just did a trick for him. He got up on his knees and lined himself up with the older man's cock, and slowly lowered himself down on it. 

The detective groaned loudly as that tight heat engulfed his throbbing erection - squeezing him tightly, almost suffocating. The kid seemed to have a high tolerance for pain, because he didn't even let Jim prep him, and he had already slid himself so far down the detective's cock, that Jim could feel the boy's perineum rub against his ball sack. The kid was completely impaled and the delighted look on his face, along with his loud moaning suggested he was enjoying it.

Jerome grabbed onto the headboard for extra leverage, and ground down on his detective's cock as hard as he could - moaning and panting and starting to break a sweat.

Jim grabbed the boy's hips and bobbed him up and down on his cock - groaning loudly every time the suffocating ring of muscle slid back down his erection - the kid's ass smacking down on his lap - the springy bed squeaking and rippling underneath them.

The boy let go of the headboard and dug his nails into his detective's shoulder's, the same way Jim's nail's were digging into his hips, as he rutted wildly in the older man's lap. 

Both men were now a sweaty mess - the bottom of Jerome's thighs slipping around on the top of Jim's - the detective starting to lose his grip on the boy's hips. He had to wrap his arms around his waist to his back, and interlock his fingers.

Jim ran his tongue over the boy's sweaty collarbone without a second thought as Jerome continued fucking himself on his detective's cock. He bit down on the kid's shoulder, thinking the pain mixed with euphoria might help the red head cum a little quicker- plus he wanted to bite the little shit. The detective was getting dangerously close with every thrust, and he did not want to find out, what Jerome would do if he came before him. The boy hissed and groaned louder when his detective's teeth bit into his flesh.

Jim closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything other than that slick, warm, velvety tingle mercilessly choking his cock. It was the best feeling he'd ever experienced, and as much as he needed a release - not to mention how tired he was getting, he didn't want it to end. He'd never been in anyone's ass before and it was sheer bliss.

After a few more minutes of vigorous rutting - Jim's hard cock, sliding in and out of Jerome, again and again - sliding almost all the way out, than driving it home once again, over and over, he felt Jerome squeeze him harder, and start to shake and before he could even put together what was happening, he felt hot, sticky liquid shoot on to his stomach and into his belly button - the kid moaning louder than any woman he'd ever make cum, and despite the pain of those relentless nails, digging into his shoulder, the detective was hit with an orgasm of his own.

His loins burned as his cum shot up, out of him, and splattered up the boy's hot, still throbbing canal - milking his cock of every last drop, and Jerome was so tight, Jim could feel his own cum, running back down the interior walls and back on to his spasming member.

The kid was right. He did make him scream. The detective let out a groan so loud, it could be heard all the way down to the end of the hall. He held the kid tightly, still shaking as the last few drops trickled down and dripped onto his balls - both men shaking and panting - sweat causing their cheeks to stick together.

Jim had to shake his head to pull himself together, because his entire head was flushed and tingly - almost numb. Jerome still had an arm around the detective's neck - his forehead on the older man's shoulder, and panting.

It was obvious both men needed a moment to gather themselves, although if was short lived. Jerome wasn't exactly the spooning type. He sat up straight, shook it off and got down off the detective and proceeded to get dressed.

"Well Jimbo, I must say, I'm impressed. You being such a good man and all, I worried you might be a prude. I'm pleasantly surprised." Be gave his detective a wink as he slid those tight pants back up those lean legs of his, as Jim just sat on the bed, sticky and naked - not really sure what to make of just happened. 

The kid finished tying his shoes, and walked over to his confused detective. "I gotta get going now, Jimmy." Jerome said with a shrug. "But I'll be in touch." He planted a rough, sloppy kiss on the older man's lips, before heading out the door.

Oh my, God…the kid did it again…he toyed with Jim and then up and left again. At least he finished the job this time though, and all the detective could do was flip himself over and fall face down into the pillow. He didn't regret a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this pairing, follow my Goeska( Jim X Jerome) blog.gorleska.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Irena Maltar for helping me revise this fic. She gave me some great tips and this fic wouldn't be as good without her help. If you like this pairing, follow my Tumblr blog and send me prompts. gorleska.tumblr.com


End file.
